Chivalry Isn't Dead
by Luna Darkside
Summary: In which Shinichi forgets his umbrella on a rainy night after a heist, and Kid is unexpectedly(?) a gentleman. /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


_Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was completely swamped with real life, and I just couldn't get around to it._

 _Anyway, I... really don't know what this is. 2k of shittily written fluff, I guess? I wrote this in, like, an hour when I realized I needed to post something. So._

 _Warnings include shounen-ai, grammar mistakes / general errors (like I said, this was written in an hour), people (Shinichi and Kaito) being dorks, etc._

 _Enjoy! - Luna_

 **Chivalry Isn't Dead**

Shinichi had never really paid much attention to what everyone said about Kid. Mostly because he figured he knew the thief far better than any of them did – had any of _them_ taken down a group of bioterrorists with him while in the body of a six-year-old? He doubted it.

But all the same, even he was aware of the strange idea that Kid was " _such_ a gentleman." Shinichi had always found that a bit weird. Kid was a lot of noun-and-phrase combinations – for example, "irritating idiot with an ego several miles wide" and "person who was devastatingly good-looking but also far out of Shinichi's league" – but "such a gentleman" was not what came to mind. Did no one remember the time the man stun-gunned him? Or the sheer number of smirks he gave on a regular basis? In Shinichi's opinion, anyone who smirked over eighteen times a night didn't qualify as a _gentleman._

Not that Shinichi counted the number of times Kid smirked a night. Or found Kid's smirks to be wildly attractive. It was, um, just an estimation. Obviously.

Anyway, maybe it was just because of his name, then. It was in his title, wasn't it? " _Gentleman_ thief"? Was that why everyone seemed to incorrectly assume Kid was a gentleman? Or was it the roses he always handed out? The white suit?

Well, whatever. Shinichi knew the truth. Kid may have been a ridiculously incredible person, but he wasn't a _gentleman_. After all, if he was, Shinichi was positively _screwed_ , because how could he resist someone who was gentlemanly _and_ eye-catching, quick-witted, confident to the point of arrogance, and every other thing Shinichi was even vaguely attracted to?

* * *

Shinichi was a bit disgruntled after that night's heist, smiling uncomfortably at a bemused Hakuba and hurrying into the foyer of the museum the moment Kid had disappeared off into the night. Who could blame him? Kid had made some rather disconcerting comments – things about how tonight Shinichi was "especially pretty" and "looking very nice, was that a new shirt" and even if Shinichi hadn't already been mildly infatuated with him, he probably would've been after _that_. It was unfortunate that Kid was too much of a flirt to be serious about it.

It was also unfortunate that Shinichi still found the flirting terribly adorable, despite how he felt as if someone was casually peeling his fingernails off whenever the logical part of his brain cheerfully reminded him that Kid was only joking. Which was fairly often, considering how much of his brain was logical.

As Shinichi shuffled out of the museum with a particularly dramatic sigh, the universe apparently decided that he hadn't had a bad enough day, because it began to rain.

And it wasn't "drizzly, slightly uncomfortable, put on your hood and you'll be fine" rain. Not even the cinematic sort of rain that came at the end of romance movies, along with frantically yelled professions of love and miraculously pristine makeup. It was foreboding pre-hurricane rain that fell in angry sheets and probably preluded some kind of demon summoning.

Shinichi stared moodily out over the sidewalk to background music of raindrops pelting the concrete, occasionally interrupted by the distant rumble of thunder. He hadn't checked the weather forecast, because it hadn't rained in weeks, and he hadn't brought an umbrella for that very reason. Just his luck.

He was in the middle of considering the logistics of running home – the museum was only about eight blocks away from his house, after all… Maybe if he sprinted…? But then again, his immune system was already weak from the antidote, so that might not be the best idea if he didn't want to end up bedridden with a flu with Ran fussing over him for several weeks – when there was a light tap on his shoulder.

Blinking, Shinichi turned instinctively towards the touch… only for his mouth to fall open, because Kaitou Kid was standing. Right. There. Next to him.

Granted, he wasn't dressed in full Kid regalia – he'd traded the suit for a pair of distressingly form-fitting jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, looking heartbreakingly good – but he _was_ wearing Kid's most annoying smirk, the one he only pulled out when he thought he was twenty-four steps ahead of Shinichi, so Shinichi had absolutely no doubts of his identity.

The first thing Shinichi said was, "Why."

As far as first lines went, that probably wasn't Shinichi's most brilliant, but Kid's smile only _widened_ , the bastard. "Oh, tantei-kun," he sighed, forlorn (and _ugh_ he was insufferable but _oh_ how Shinichi thought his theatrics were possibly the most endearing thing ever), "why do you hate me so?"

"I think you know why," Shinichi muttered, looking away. _Why_ was Kid standing so close to him? He cleared his throat, trying to do the same with his thoughts. "This shirt isn't new, in case you were actually wondering."

Kid grinned. "Really? I feel like I'd remember you looking this good, though." He honest-to-God _wiggled his eyebrows_. On anyone else, it would've looked creepy, but Kid miraculously managed to make it work.

"Shut up," Shinichi growled without any real heat. Trying not to turn any embarrassing colors, he looked away and scrambled for something ( _anything_ ) else to talk about. "Anyway, why are you here? Isn't it dangerous? What if someone sees you?"

There was a long pause. Shinichi snuck a glance over to see Kid actually looking _abashed_ , of all things.

"Well," he began eventually, shifting uncomfortably, "I saw that you didn't bring an umbrella, and it started raining, and I…" He bit his bottom lip with uncharacteristic hesitation. Shinichi was positively gaping at that point. "I thought maybe you'd need one." Swallowing, he held up a black umbrella he'd been holding that Shinichi had somehow missed.

For the first time in a long time, Shinichi was legitimately struck speechless, and he ended up gawping at Kid like some kind of paralyzed whale.

"O-Oh," he finally managed when Kid started looking downtrodden. "That's…" He rubbed at his mouth, trying to sweep away the beginnings of the smile that was beginning to form there. "That's really nice of you."

"I'm always nice," Kid sniffed, appropriately offended, but even Shinichi could sense the relief in his tone. He opened the umbrella with a flourish and lifted it over Shinichi's head. "Well, then, my darling tantei-kun. Let's go."

It took Shinichi a moment to understand what Kid meant. "W-Wait," he choked, taking a step back to assess Kid with eyebrows lifted, "are you – you're going to walk me home?"

Kid blinked. "Uh, yes?" His expression clouded to match the skies. "Er – that's – never mind, I can just give you the umbrella, it's fine –" He made to hand Shinichi the umbrella.

In his haste to not be given the umbrella (because really, who would turn down an offer to be walked home by Kid?), Shinichi shoved at Kid's hand a little in a possibly undignified manner. He also may have yelled, "No that's all right you can walk me home I don't mind," louder than strictly necessary to be heard over the rain. Whatever he did, it left Shinichi with a strong urge to hide underneath a rock and never emerge again.

Somehow, Kid didn't look put off by Shinichi's flailing, which in and of itself was a miracle. Instead, his pinched expression faded, and he held out the umbrella again. "Okay, then, let's go."

After a bit more awkward posturing, the two of them started off down the sidewalk, matching strides easily. Shinichi, miraculously, did not feel a single drop of rain fall on him, although his shoes were soaked through within seconds.

"So," he asked at a crosswalk as they waited for the light to change. "How's the thieving going?"

Making a low sound, Kid gave an easy shrug, the line of his shoulders painfully plain even through his sweatshirt. "Well enough. I mean, I've already fulfilled the goal I set when I first started out, so now it's just… a hobby."

"A hobby," Shinichi parroted, half amused and half disturbed. "Your hobby is writing frustrating codes, setting up complicated tricks, and evading the police. Most people chose, I don't know, _knitting_ or something."

"You forgot the part that involves getting chased around by cute detectives," Kid responded as the light changed. Before Shinichi could go a proper shade of red and threaten castration, he added, "Also, _your_ hobby is poking around dead bodies. I think mine's closer to knitting than yours."

"Actually, there was a case just last week where the murderer used knitting needles to remove the victim's –" Shinichi began as they started across the intersection. He trailed off when Kid gave him a positively horrified look, coughing into a hand. "Never mind."

"What's it like, being back?" Kid wondered a few blocks later as they passed the darkened windows of Poirot. When Shinichi gave him an inquisitive look, he elaborated, "You know, back in your right body."

Shinichi fingered the cuff of his jacket sleeve pensively. "Everyone's been asking that, and I never know what to say," he mumbled lowly, and Kid instantly flinched.

"If you don't want to answer, that's fine –"

"No, it's okay," Shinichi hurried to assure him, waving a hand. He focused his gaze on his shoes, watching them splash through shallow puddles and kick up tiny droplets of rainwater. "You've been there for me this whole time. You deserve an answer." He sighed heavily. "I mean – I feel as if it's gone as well as it could've, but at the same time, I do miss being Conan. There were people I knew, things I could only do as him. I guess it'll just take some time to get used to."

Kid didn't say anything for a long time, but it seemed to Shinichi that he bumped against Shinichi's side a few more times in silent consolation. And somehow that was enough, _more_ than enough, for Shinichi.

They arrived at the front gates of the Kudou mansion far too soon for Shinichi's tastes. He held back a groan as he pushed the gate open, ushering Kid through.

"You know," he remarked as they stopped at his front door, "I guess it's true, what everyone says about you."

"What, that I'm incredibly good looking?" Kid raised his eyebrows, smiling widely. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"No, that you're a gentleman," he corrected, digging through his pockets for his keys. Where _were_ they?

"People say I'm a _gentleman_?" Kid questioned, a note of disbelief in his voice. "Who says _that_?"

Shinichi waved a hand dismissively. Damn it, had he left his keys at the museum? "You know. Girls. Newscasters. People."

"You listen to what people say about me?" And great, Kid actually sounded interested – not to mention amused – now. " _Really,_ tantei-kun."

"I didn't mean it like _that_ ," Shinichi grumbled, but he could feel heat rising in his cheeks and Kid was still grinning at him and he couldn't find his _damn_ keys. He probably _had_ left them at the museum, come to think of it.

"They're not wrong, I suppose," Kid said breezily, and he was suddenly pressed up against Shinichi's side, arms wrapping around Shinichi to fiddle with the lock. Shinichi was a lot less concentrated on the lock and more on trying not to hyperventilate, though. "I _am_ a gentleman."

He stepped back abruptly as the door swung open. Shinichi stared blankly at it for a long minute, silently marveling at how quickly Kid had picked the lock and simultaneously feeling much colder without Kid's arms around him. Tentatively, he turned to meet Kid's eyes.

The expression on Kid's face was hard to describe. "I _am_ a gentleman," he repeated, softer this time, "but only when I'm trying to impress someone."

And then he actually leaned in and kissed Shinichi, gently and without much fanfare, with the pattering of rain and the quiet grumble of thunder in the background, and when he pulled back, he was grinning.

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service," he murmured against Shinichi's lips, very distractingly. "I trust I'll be seeing you soon, tantei-kun."

By the time Shinichi had managed to unfreeze himself, Kid – Kaito – was halfway past the gate, and only then did Shinichi notice that the entire left side of his body was soaked, almost as if he had held the umbrella to cover Shinichi rather than himself –

Oh. _Oh_.

Shinichi had to admit that everyone else was right. Kid _was_ a gentleman.

* * *

 **I... don't know.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this (if you did, please considering leaving me a review!) and I'll see you all soon! - Luna**


End file.
